


In the Rain

by marie_shio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_shio/pseuds/marie_shio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, Keith thought, maybe rain wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>The crew finally gets to see rain, again or for the first time. Keith hates it, but Lance might just make him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a series of firsts: the first fic I've ever posted on AO3, the first fic I'v ever written in English, my first Voltron/Klance fic.
> 
> I blame an old friend for giving me the idea, and the fact that there aren't enough Klance fic out there, the fandom being new and all.
> 
> As I said, it's my first time writing a fic in English, so forgive any mistake I made. Anyway, suggestions and corrections are always welcomed!
> 
> 7/4/2017 Edit: I don't even know how to begin to thank you everybody for the enthusiastic response to this!! Really, I am so happy people are liking this silly thing, thanks a bunch ///  
> Also, I corrected a couple of typos I hadn't noticed back then!!

The feeling of cold drops hitting his skin was unbearable.

  
Really, Keith couldn't see the point in getting soaked just because _they hadn't seen real rain for ages_ , as Pidge said, _besides both Coran and Allura never got the chance to see it either!_

So, here they were now, trying their hardest to get a flu thanks to some half-assed squall. What if an emergency came in and they couldn't form Voltron because Hunk was too sick - really, that was one of the big guy's greatest weaknesses - to fly?

  
Keith grumbled for the hundredth time that morning and gave a look around himself, looking for at least one of his teammates to share his annoyance with... Only to find out that even _Shiro_ , who was chatting with Pidge with an intent smile on his lips, and _Allura_ , who listened to Coran's scientific explenation with marvel in her eyes, had betrayed him, while Hunk was blabbering to nobody in particular about how he wished that his rock-girlfriend was there with him... What was with everybody?

Things got worse when he saw _freaking Lance playing and laughing in the rain like a child, jumping on puddles and everything_.

That was such a shocking sight - Lance acting like a cute kid instead of an extremely annoying one - that Keith couldn't help but stare, amazed, until their gazes met and Lance actually _flashed him a happy smile_.

 _Maybe_ , Keith thought, _maybe rain wasn't so bad after all._

_***_

They eventually ended up spending the night on that rainy planet. To be honest, Keith couldn't really get himself to fall sleep - the thought of Lance's strange behavior hadn't left him since that morning -, so he decided to leave the castle and get some fresh air.

Only to find Lance, who apparently had had the same idea.  _Great._

He was sitting on the ship's floor, inside enough not to get wet. Keith sat beside him without a word.

  
"Only bad people can dislike rain" the taller broke the akward silence first.  
"I'm afraid this applies to the ninety percent of human beings, Lance. And I'm not bad... It is just cold, and gets you wet everywhere"  
"It's a nice feeling, but I guess you are more of a fire type"  
"They're called pyromaniacs and I wasn't, last time I checked"  
"If you say so"  
An akward silence fell between them, again. And okay, Lance's strange behavior was starting to freak him out.  
"Lance are you okay? You're being weird... More than usual"  
"I guess... I'm just being nostalgic, missing home and stuff"  
"Oh"  
That situation was getting on his nerves, never he thought that he would miss their costant bickering.  
"... Buuuut do you know what would make me feel a loooot better~?"  
Eventually the Lance he knew found his way back, even if he had a bad feeling about-  
"THIS!"  
The brunette stood and pulled his arm while Keith, expecting something like that, was struggling his hardest not to get dragged under the rain, _again_. Well, to be honest he wasn't even trying _that much_ , as he suddenly stopped resisting, making them both fall.

  
And really, it was just _unfair_ , that he had ended just on the top of an adorably laughing Lance.  
" _Why would you do that?!_ " he protested, almost breathless.  
"Why you say?! You should have looked at your face, you looked like a ca-" he abruptly stopped himself, probably _finally_ realizing the embarassing position they were in. Wait _, was he really going to compare him with a cat?!_ Keith thought with annoyance, before meeting Lance's serious eyes, drops falling from his black hair to his dark, reddened face. At that, Keith stopped thinking at all.

  
"You looked really beautiful today" _why did he said that?!_  
"Rain makes miracles, I guess"  
_Why were they whispering?_  
"No, I don't think it's the rain"  
"Careful hothead, or I might think you're hitting on me"  
Was that what Keith was doing? He didn't even know _how_ to flirt. He dropped his gaze...  
"Keith?" ...And then had to look back at him again.  _When did they get so close?_  
"Yeah?"  
"I might like,  _like_ you"  
_Lance smelled like rain._  
"I might like, like you too"  
Their lips met, and Keith didn't feel cold anymore.

_Definitely, rain was not that bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can send me writing requests on tumblr anytime, you'll find me as marieshio!


End file.
